Typically, tea dispensers provide for either dispensing of a tea made from a combination of a concentrate and diluent, such as water, or fresh brewed tea. Fluid flow circuits are typically provided with pumps for metering the flow of a concentrate and a diluent in a controlled ratio so the tea from the concentrate is not too strong and not too weak. Fresh brewed tea mix dispensers typically provide for a combination of hot water with either loose tea leaves or tea leaves in a bag, which tea leaves will steep in the water for a period of time, then deliver to the user.